


A Misguided Hate, A Sincere Love

by RYF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Homophobia, Romance, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYF/pseuds/RYF
Summary: A woman who hates women... A woman who loves women... And a story between them.





	

Once, in the past, Alisha loved to be born a girl. She was happy because that made her so close to her older sister like it would never happen if she was a boy. Also, she could do all those things girls are always doing to look pretty. She never cared when other girls said it was just how men wanted them to act and look. She respected those opinions, of course, and knew that, sometimes, that was true, but to her it was something more. And she knew that there was more women in the world that thought like her. She never cared about men, after all, she just wanted to feel pretty. 

Her older sister was the most stylish girl she ever met. She loved how close they became while discussing beauty and fashion together. How her sister would put makeup on her and help her choosing beautiful and provocative dresses on chick stores. 

Those times were over. Since the event that happened when she was seventeen years old, Alisha started to hate those kind of things. She thought being flashy was wrong and even started to hate being born a woman. She stopped caring about her hair, tying it up on a simple ponytail. Stopped wearing feminine clothes, buying only simple shirts and pants. She never wore makeup anymore or put on perfume. And had the caution to show the less skin possible.

It wasn’t really because she was more comfortable like that. She thought the female body was shameful.

Twenty-five years old, she started to work on a small office. Because of her remarks when the subject was her own gender, mostly rudes and sexists, she wasn’t too popular with her girl colleagues. Her male colleagues didn’t look at her either, thinking her looks were boring. At that office, though, she had three female colleagues that would speak to her frequently. Of course, she knew they would talk bad things about her through her back later, but she didn’t care.

That’s just how women are, anyway.

On that particular afternoon she was on her cubicle working. The discussion going on was about a girl, found inconscient on a abandoned building the night before with suspects of sexual violence. Alisha knew her. They had classes together at her last year of high school. They never talked, though, and she was sure the girl hated her.

“Of course, the culprit should pay for it.” She said, while typing on her keyboard. “But, as I remember, that girl loved to tease the guys all the time. She probably brought it on herself, too.”

“That’s harsh, Alisha.” One of her colleagues said. She had a bad habit of biting her nails. “Still, I heard rumours, too. They said she was involved with prostitution. I don’t know if she was that innocent, either.” 

“She was alone at night, right? It’s not like she was a good girl.” Said the other woman, chewing gum as she always did.

“She was a slut.” Said the third woman. She had a lot of rings on her fingers.

The four usual women. The usual talk, like everyday. 

There was another woman working on the same cubicle. Alisha hated her. After all, Claire was everything she loathed on women. Flashy long blonde hair, with artificial waves and the tips dyed pink. Her clothes were just at the height limit that the office allowed. Her skirt too short and a huge cleavage. She had big breasts and a gorgeous body. 

“What gloomy talk.” She said, bringing two cups of coffee and sitting on her place beside Alisha. 

Her perfume was strong. Sweet, but strong. That annoyed Alisha. She also had the face full with flamboyant makeup. 

“What's that?” Asked Alisha confused, when Claire put one of her cups in front of her. 

“Sorry. Thought you might want it. You looked kinda sleepy.”

With a serious face, Alisha took the cup in her hands. 

“Thanks…” she said with a serious face, taking a sip of it. 

Claire smiled. That was annoying. Her smiling was way too cute and attractive. Too feminine. 

“What you think of that, Claire?” asked the woman chewing gum. 

“You mean that poor girl?” There was true sympathy on her voice. “I don't think anyone deserves that. No matter what she did.”

“Doesn't mean she should make it easy,though. ” said Alisha, putting a snob face. 

“You think she deserved it?” there was a sad expression on Claire's face as she asked. 

But that, at least, was something she couldn't agree with. 

“No, of course not. I just think women should be more careful. We're already unfortunate enough by being born like this.”

“You hate being a woman, Alisha?”

“Who wouldn't hate it? We have to live with all the bullshit we get everyday.”

“I don't know about that… I love being a woman, actually.”

She really annoyed Alisha. How she could be so proud about her gender, even with all the negatives aspects. She looked so satisfied, even though there was nothing to be happy about the way she was born. 

And Alisha remembered being like that. Naive, now she thought. Claire remembered her from her old stupid self. 

Claire's phone rang. She answered and excused herself. Her phone was the one who more rang on their cubicle. Maybe on the entire office. Since the boss was an old man, it was an obvious outcome. 

Serves her right. 

“So, Alisha, what do you think?” asked the biting nails woman. 

“About?”

“Claire. I was thinking. Isn't she your opposite in all senses?”

“Well…” Alisha made sure her dashing colleague wasn't close, as she said. “A good candidate to be found with her genitals bleeding on a ditch someday.”

“Wow! That's cruel, Ali!” the woman with the rings pretended to be horrified. 

“Actually…” the chewing woman turned on her seat to talk. “I heard rumors about her. That she doesn't even like men.”

“You mean she's a lesbian?” The biting nails woman asked, making a disgusted face.

“Yeah...A friend saw her on a party one day. Said she was kissing another woman.”

“Ugh, gross!”

The rings women looked at Alisha and smiled. 

“She seems to like you, Ali. Just imagine it. That body all for you.”

The three women gave a loud laugh. Alisha just smiled uncomfortable. She didn't see anything funny about it. She would never be interested in women, anyway. 

If she was a man, she thought, she would end up liking women, probably. She thought the way men liked women was different, though. The thought just crossed her mind when Claire came back asking what everyone was laughing about. They said it was nothing important and continued talking about unrelated things. 

They kept working until the day came to an end. Claire stretched her arms, with a soundly yawn. 

“Finally! This week was tiring, right?” She asked Alisha, smiling. 

“How about we grab a beer at the bar?” Said the chewing gum woman. 

The three girls agreed. Alisha made sure to point she wouldn’t actually drink, since she had to drive home. Just Claire stood in silence.

“That goes for you too.” The woman insisted, looking at Claire.

“I...I don’t know…”

“Do you have any plans tonight?”

“Not really, but…”

“So, come on, let’s go. Hanging out with your work colleagues is important, right?”

Claire looked at Alisha and smiled. 

“Right. I can’t drink much, though. I have to go home by myself.”

***

She did drink a lot, though. Even though she tried to refuse it at first, the three women would fill her cup and insist her to keep drinking. She looked easily influenced on pressure. Alisha, on the other side, didn’t have a sip, as she promised.

When Claire went to the bathroom, as it was to be expected, given how much she drank, no one went with her. Instead, they started to talk about her in her absence.

“She can’t keep her eyes away from you, Ali.” Said the chewing gum woman. Although she didn’t have a gum with her while drinking.

“Shut up.” Alisha answered, annoyed. “Why don’t you take her, if you’re that interested?”

“I have a boyfriend, sorry. In fact, you’re the only single one on this table, right?”

“Since when something like that ever stopped you? Any of you.”

The women laughed.

“Still…” The woman with the rings said. “It’s our chance to find out, right? There’s a lot of guys here.”

“So what? Will you make they hit on her?”

“Well, we can tease her about it. Watch her reaction. Now it’s the best opportunity. She’s drunk, after all.”

And, as Claire came back to the table, and her cup was filled again, the woman with the rings asked her:

“By the way, Claire. You’re single, right?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“What’s your type? Maybe we can find a guy for you today. Men is what we have more here, today.”

Claire smiled nervously, while looking around. Alisha thought that maybe Claire’s eyes focused on her for more time than normal, but she could be wrong. 

“Stop that.” She said, drinking from the cup of coke in front of her. “That's the kind of thing that will make you wake up on a Dark alley with your clothes torn sometime.”

Claire smiled at her, looking relieved. 

The strong scent of her perfume intoxicated Alisha. She was too close. Her red lipstick accentuated her lips. And she was careless with alcohol. 

Maybe she will end up on a dark alley soon, anyway. 

“What about you?” The question was now directed to Alisha. She sighed. 

“I'm not that desperate to search for a man on a bar.”

“Be careful, though. Keep like that and you’ll end up turning into a dyke.”

The women laughed. Alisha thought Claire looked uncomfortable as she laughed together. She knew that line was on purpose. Just another of their friends bitchy attitude. For some reason, that annoyed her. 

They stayed on the bar until night fell,even though Claire said time after time that she wouldn't take long. She was supposed to go return to her apartment alone, after all. 

It was ten o’clock when they decided go home. Chewing woman and Biting nails woman called their boyfriends to get them. The rings woman lived closed and would go home alone. 

But Claire saw herself in a bad situation. 

“Huh…” She started, seeming uncomfortable. “Would it be a bother if one of you gives me a ride home. Or at least come with me until my apartment? It's kinda late now… and it's dark …”

She was clearly altered by the alcohol. She looked like a strong drinker, but they were drinking for hours. Still, the three woman gave similar answers. Things like: “well, that’s kinda...actually…”. Alisha didn’t say anything.

Claire smiled and waved her hand, her face red.

“It’s okay...okay. I’ll go by myself. Sorry, don’t worry. But it’s late, so…”

She rose from the seat, but as she tried to walk off the table, she trampled on her feet and her body fell forward. Alisha was close enough to hold her, so she didn’t collapsed on the floor.

“You’re not in good conditions.” Alisha turned to her friends. “I’ll take her home.”

“Are you sure? I mean...really?” the rings woman asked, smiling. 

There was malice on her voice, but Alisha ignored it. She just nodded, said her goodbyes and helped Claire to walk until her car. She put her colleague on the passenger’s seat and fastened the safety belt around her body.

Then she rounded the car to seat on the driver’s seat herself.

Claire looked like she was making an extra effort just to stay alert. Her eyes almost closing and her head dancing on her place.

“Can you show me your apartment?”

Claire nodded.

***

Claire's fingers stumbled clumsy inside her purse. She was so nervous and altered that her purse fell to the ground, spreading tons of beauty accessories and makeup on the ground. Alisha crouched to help her to gather everything. 

“Shor… Sorry. I'll…” She babbled. Her face red from the alcohol and the embarrassment. 

“It's okay.” Alisha said, handing the last object she gathered. “Did you really lost it?”

Claire was searching for her keys since at least ten minutes ago, without success. At first Alisha thought her colleague drunkenness was the cause, but there was nothing like that on the purse’s contents sprawled on the floor before. 

“Sorry.. Really.” She looked at the verge of tears. “Yo-you can go. I'll rest here a little...then go back searching.”

“Alone? To the bar? At this time of the night?” Alisha sighed. It was a bother. She was starting to regret her generosity by offering a ride. “Forget it. You can deal with it tomorrow.”

“Sleeping outside is not a better option.” Claire smiled timidly. 

“Yeah…” Alisha sighed again, not believing what she was about to say. “I'm here already, so… come with me. I have a big couch.”

Claire avoided Alisha eyes, playing with her blonde hair. 

“Are… you sure? Won't be a bother?”

It will, actually. 

“Too late for that now. I can't just let you here. Come on…”

“Thanks…” Her smile was almost like a little kid’s. “You're kind…”

***

Alisha was astonished watching Claire boldly opening her refrigerator without any warning and without asking permission. She pulled a bottle of wine that was resting there since last week. She smiled to Alisha as she got two glasses on the cupboard and put it on the table. 

“You're drinking more?” Alisha asked with a serious face. 

“It's for you, actually. Since you didn't drink anything at the bar. I'll make company, but I won't drink much. Don't want to throw up on your house.”

She was better now. The car travel apparently helped her drunkenness to pass, at least a little. She filled both glasses with wine and pushed one of them in Alisha’s direction. 

“And you want to make me drunk… why?”

“I want you to have fun. You're always so tense.”

Alisha took a sip out of her glass. Claire smiled, taking a sip of her own.

“I have been wondering”, Alisha said, with her eyes on her glass. “Why do you care about me, after all?” 

“I don’t know. I think you’re nice. You’re, and sorry if that’s a terrible thing to say, but you’re not like those three.”

“Huh? You’re crazy. If you don’t like them, I am worse, right?”

Claire shook her head.

“You’re not. I just know it. And it’s not that I hate they. It’s just… They can get a little a little annoying sometimes. Please, don’t tell I said that.”

She laughed. Alisha emptied her glass and filled it with wine again. She wasn’t a strong drinker, but she didn’t know when to stop either. It was only her second glass, but her head was starting to feel fuzzy already.

“Also, you’re cute.” Claire completed, to fill the silence. “I like cute girls.”

“Me? Cute?” Alisha looked slightly annoyed.

“Yeah...If you just...I don’t know. Wear better clothes, or put some makeup. I mean, I don’t want to force you, and I really respect if that’s not your thing, but...How about it? No one will see. We’ll just mess around.”

As she said, she took out of her purse a box of makeup. 

“No way.” Alisha said, making a grimace.

“Hum...Fine, but…” Claire had a disappointed expression. “Do you really hate to be a woman that much?”

Alisha glared at her colleague and emptied her second glass. She filled it again immediately.

“There’s nothing good in being born as a woman, right? We get the short end of everything, and we’re treated almost like animals or objects. Why would I be happy about it?”

“Why the way others treat you should interfere on whether you like yourself or not? They’re in the wrong, right? Would you rather be a man? Why? To treat other women the same way they do? Wouldn’t still be uncomfortable knowing how much you hurt them, even if sometimes you don’t do anything?”

“People want to live a good life, that’s all. Why do you care, anyway?”

“I think it’s okay. Wishing you were different, or something like that. I just don’t think is right doing that because you hate yourself.” Claire stopped, sighed, and started again. “To tell the truth, that’s not all. I don’t like seeing you hating being a woman, because I love being one. And because...I love women.”

Alisha looked Claire in her eyes with such intensity that the other woman had to turn her face away.

“You mean...like that? Like the rumours?”

“It wasn’t baseless rumours, right? I never intended to hide it, but it’s hard to say it loud when people are condemning you even before that.”

“You fell for me, or something?”

Claire’s face became flustered and she waved her arms, agitated.

“T-That’s not...I mean...No…”

“You know...People like you annoys me.” Alisha said. The drink was making effect, breaking her inhibitions. 

“Huh?”

“You think you’re okay because you like women? No one cares about that, you know. No one cares about what you want or think. You’re a woman. You go around, dressing like that. Showing your body like that. Sooo slutty! Filling your face with makeup, provoking men with your perfume… And then it will be too late to cry.”  
Instead of anger, there was a sad expression on Claire's face. 

“Is there a story behind your anger? I really think you weren’t always like that.”

“Yeah, sometimes you need to take a hit to learn a lesson. I was like you in the past…” She rose from the chair, unsteadily because of the alcohol, and went to the room, coming back with a portrait in her hand. She put it on the table.

There was a photo of a girl. A girl that resembled Alisha. But she was smiling like Alisha never did. She was wearing cute clothes, jewels and makeup. Her hair, as black as Alisha’s, shining brightly. 

“So pretty…” Claire said, impressed. “It's not you, right? She kinda looks like you…”

“That was my sister. She… she isn't here anymore.”

Claire gave Alisha a sympathetic smile. Alisha had scorn on her face. 

“Her name was Sonia.” She said, not looking to Claire's eyes. “She was five years older than me. We… we were pretty close. I loved her. More than anything in the world. Maybe more than our own parents. She was kind and fun… And she loved to look cute. She said she was happy having a little sister, because we could do those things together. I was happy. Really happy for being a girl. And it was fun.”

“She looked like a wonderful woman.”

“Is she your type?”

“Th… huh… Maybe…” Claire answered flustered. 

“Huh… She was straight, though. Not that it matters now…”

“What happened?”

Alisha faced Claire with intensity in her eyes. Claire was taken back by it. 

“You know I hate you, right?”

Claire put the hand in her chest and made a sad face. 

“You really feel like that? Just because I'm a woman?”

“Because you're a filthy slut.”

“Alisha…” Claire raised her hand and touched Alisha’s fluffy hair. She didn't care about the insult. “What happened to your sister.”

Alisha breathed deep. Her voice was shaking slightly as she finished her story. 

“There was this guy…She kissed him once in a ball. That was all. Still, sis was really popular. I get why every man would fall in love with her, but that guy was different. He started to say she was his girlfriend. Started to follow her. Stalk her. He threatened her. She went to the police at the time, but there was nothing they could do. And he started to get more violent as she got an distance order. It was like hell. Still, she always smiled to me and we kept hanging out together. I was seventeen then…”

She stopped. There was tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Claire rose from her chair and gently put both hands on Alisha’s shoulder. 

“If it's hard for you…”

Alisha rudely pushed her away and glared at her. 

“Now let me finish. You want to know what my problem is, right? My problem is that I lost my sister. That day, we went to the market together. I even remember each item from the groceries’ list perfectly, since that day was marked on my memory forever. She was carrying the bigger bag. She was smiling while I told her a story I had heard from a colleague at school. And then he showed up… he…” She paused. There was a pained expression on her face. Claire resisted the urge to hug her. She knew Alisha would push her again. “He started to yell at her. He said she was a slut, a cocksucker and every kind of gross words you could say to a woman. He grabbed her by her wrist while she tried to ask him to stop. She gave me her bag and begged me to go home. That she would go after me soon. I was paralyzed, afraid. I didn't know how to react. I didn't get the bag. I didn't even released her hand. He kept yelling. There were people around, but no one tried to stop him. They probably thought the two were a couple. Then his eyes fell on me for some reason. Sis yelled desperate to me get away from there, then…”

Alisha paused again. Her expression now just a painful shadow. She bit her lips that were starting to shake. 

“I ran. I was scared… The… way he… looked. He looked like a…monster. I thought about bringing mom or dad back, but, as a turned the quarter, I heard a scream. So I went back.” Claire realized Alisha’s hands were shaking. “She… she was on the floor. Th-there was a pool of blood below her body. He had a knife on his hands. When he looked at me, his face went pale and he ran. I ran too… I ran to my sister’s body. She… there was life in her yet. Her belly had a deep cut. I threw myself on the floor on front of her, falling on my knees. With… her weak hands… she grabbed my body… pulled it against her… and kissed me on the face. She was dying. I saw that. Life was letting her body. But she was smiling. Hand on my face, covered in blood. I… I think she was happy that I was safe. She… she die-” She couldn't talk anymore. She stopped her story and buried her head on her hands to cry. 

Claire grabbed Alisha body and pulled it close in a hug. She cried on her arms, wetting Claire's blouse with her tears. They stood like that for some minutes. Until Alisha calmed down. 

“It was because she was a woman.” Alisha said when she could talk again. “Because she was pretty. If it wasn't for that, she would still be with me.”

She escaped from Claire's arms and looked at her eyes. 

“Wanna know why I hate you? Because you can flaunt your body and your femininity so naturally, while I'm afraid. Because… Because you reminds me so much of my sister…”

Tears never stopped falling through her face. Claire asked in a soft voice:

“You think your sister had it coming? That she deserved it?”

“I… Of course not!” She cried. Claire hugged her again. This time, Alisha let herself be comforted by her colleague soft body. 

“My dear… you’ve been turning your sadness and frustration in anger all this time. Cry as much as you need.”

Alisha hugged Claire's body tight, covering her clothes in tears again. 

***

“See, I knew you were cute.” Claire said, when the two women looked at the mirror.

After crying a lot, Alisha allowed Claire to do anything she wanted with her. She had some cute clothes on the wardrobe. Those were from her sister. It hurted a little to wear them, but it also made her happy. After that, Claire applied the makeup she brought on Alisha.

All the time, Claire face was so close that made Alisha embarrassed. She still was trying to cope with the fact she had cried so much in front of her colleague, even though she tried to act cool at work.

“It’s like I’m seventeen again.” Alisha said, looking at her face wearing makeup at the mirror. It was some light colors, like the pink lipstick. Still, Claire knew what she was doing. And the way she did it had a warm kindness that Alisha hadn’t felt in years. “And you really looks like her. Like sis… Even the way you act…”

Claire held Alisha’s shoulders and pulled her body together. The two women facing the mirror, their faces close to each other.

“I can be your sister, if you want…”

Her face was so near. Her perfume attracting Alisha. Her lips looking so soft…

Alisha turned her head to the side and her lips met Claire’s. It was just a kiss on the side of her mouth at first. But as Claire looked surprised, Alisha held her face and gave her a more direct kiss, feeling her soft lips. Putting the hands on her hips.

“A-lisha…” Claire said, almost without breath. She was taken by surprise. But there was a glint of happiness in her eyes.

“I don’t need a sister right now.” Alisha’s voice was low and soft.

“I-I thought you were against it.”

Alisha took Claire’s hands. Her skin was warm and it felt good on her fingers. 

“Those three said it, not me. I just thought you was annoying. But, fuck that...” She kissed Claire again, moving her hands up her body. “I’m the stupid here.”

“You’re not stup…” Claire tried to say, but Alisha’s kisses stopped her. Hands moving up, to Claire’s chest. She felt her breasts.

Alisha moved her face back and looked at Claire with a serious expression. Confused, Claire opened her mouth to ask what was the problem, but, without any warning, Alisha’s hands entered inside her blouse through her cleavage.

“W-Wait, what…?” Claire was giggling as she tried to move Alisha’s hands out. But when her hands did came back, there was something on her fingers.

A key.

“Oh...Oh…” Claire said, flustered. “You found it.” She laughed. “Thanks.”

“No, not thanks.” Alisha replied. “That’s for your apartment, right? You knew exactly where it was, right?”

“I’m sorry!” Claire’s face was preoccupied as she held Alisha’s hands. “I just wanted to spend some time with you. I wanted to talk with you, alone. But at work it was impossible. I just…”

Alisha laughed. Her face had an expression Claire never saw before. She looked like a little kid. 

She held Claire’s face gently and their lips met one more time.

“Spend this night with me. Please…”

***

On monday, there was a weird atmosphere at the office. First because Alisha, who always tried to be the blandest possible, was wearing a cute skirt, a cute top and had makeup on her face. A cute hair-style, as well, with a side braid on her loose hair. Above all, she and Claire greeted each other with a kiss. On the lips. Of course their three colleagues faced a moment of astonishment, but as soon as they realized what was going on, their old habits came back.

“Good thing I wasn’t the one taking you home friday, huh?” Said the woman chewing gum. The other two laughed.

“Oh, don’t worry. If it was anyone but Alisha, nothing would happen. I don’t go offering myself to anyone, you know.”

This time Alisha was the one who laughed. She didn’t even try to resist and a silence fell on the other three.

“So you really had your eyes on her.” Said the woman biting her nails. 

“I thought she was cute. And it was quite a shame how she acted all bitchy. But I knew that, deep inside, she was a good person.”

Again, silence. Alisha realized that if she was “bitchy”, all her colleagues should be worse. She knew they had get the message, as they didn’t say anything for some minutes. Then, the woman with the rings broke the silence again.

“How much inside you really went to find out?”

“Oh, reaaally deep.” This time was Alisha who answered. Claire blushed slightly. Alisha had found out that, even though she liked daring clothes, Claire wasn’t really good with talks about sex. “Do you want the details?”

“No, thanks. That’s gross.” She answered with a serious face.

The phone rang on Claire’s desk again. She picked up and rose up, directing herself to their boss office. Alisha looked at her with a serious face and grabbed her arm.

“You know why he keeps calling just you, right?”

Claire smiled.

“I know. He made me a offer, already. I respectfully declined and said I was interested in the same thing as him. He’s okay. A little pervert, but not a bad person. He likes to look at me. That’s all.”

“That still bothers me.” Alisha said with a pouting face. Claire pinched her cheek

“Stop that, silly. You’ll be able to see more every night than he can dream to see through all his life.” 

Both women smiled at each other and Alisha released her arm. 

“Is it okay with the two of you flirting openly at work?” asked the woman chewing gum.

“Want me to take the complaint to the boss?”

And saying that, Claire left, leaving the chewing gum woman clearly annoyed. A silence fell on their desk again as she disappear and the four woman stood alone. There wasn’t any more malicious talks about her behind her back. Or about any woman in general. Somehow, Alisha thought that was refreshing and peaceful.

As soon as Claire came back and sat on her chair, though, the woman with the rings broke spoke again, giving a wicked smile.

“By the way, Claire. Your girlfriend had an interesting opinion about you last friday.” Alisha felt her body becoming tense, but talking now wouldn’t help, so she became silent. “What was it, even? That you would be found with your pussy bleeding on a ditch or something. That’s quite cruel, right?”

Alisha kept her head low and felt Claire’s eyes glaring at her. She felt her hand being grabbed and squeezed.

“That so? Well, guess someone needs to be punished this night.”

Alisha felt relieved as she looked to her girlfriend and found a smiling face looking back at her.

***

They went to Claire’s apartment that night. It was closer and Claire wanted to be the host to make up for her lie last friday. Both women were sitting on the couch, the television turned off in front of them and their finger intertwined. They were just exchanging caresses and kisses with each other, while having silly talks.

But that afternoon was still in Alisha’s mind. So she had to ask.

“You really didn’t care about that? What they said…”

“What you said, you mean?”

Alisha nodded, feeling ashamed.

“I knew you were saying that kind of thing or worse about me. Well, I kinda hoped you were just listening and laughing, but…” She stood in silence, and her eyes turned to the ground, with a sad expression. “It did hurt, to tell the truth.”

“S-sorry…”

“Not just because of me, but...this kind of thing in general. You know well enough how hard it is being a woman in our society, right? When I see we going against each other like that… It’s sad.” Claire raised Alisha face, that was looking down, with her fingers and smiled. “But that’s in the past, right?”

“I can still say something stupid, you know.”

“And I’ll scold you when you do that. You know better now, right?”

Alisha nodded, smiling.

“Still hate being a woman?” Claire asked, then, gazing at Alisha’s eyes.

“No...I mean, would I have any chance with you if I wasn’t a woman?”

“No way. I love you, but there are limits I wouldn't cross.”

“So, I am really happy that I was born like this.”

The two women smiled as their hands squeezed against each other. Claire made an abrupt gesture in direction of Alisha’s face. She caressed it. 

“But don't you forget. I said I would give you a punishment this night.”

She pushed Alisha on the couch and started to kiss her neck. At first, Alisha tried to escape Claire's grip, but she just gave up and laughed. 

“You know, if this is punishment, I think I'll keep being a bad girl.”


End file.
